Strange Magic
by Pearlinprocess
Summary: This fanfic is rated "M" for Mature, and for very good reason. Please do NOT read if you are under 18, or otherwise not a mature person. See inside for more details. Cedfia.


(( AUTHOR'S NOTES, PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY WITHOUT READING - OKAY, so at first I wasn't sure if I was even gonna write this part at all, but I really, literally could not help myself. XD;; SO please be aware, this fic is a "LEMON", or in other words, it is sexually explicit! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. I mean it, I don't care if you're a day under 18. If you're gonna read it anyways despite me wishing you wouldn't, please do NOT review! I don't wanna know what anyone thinks of this story if they're under 18! And if you are over 18, please also be mature if you review, I am super self-conscious...

ALSO, if you're one of those stupid people who occasionally send me flames going "OMG SHE'S FIVE!" Please just go elsewhere. I've made it very plain that whenever I write Sofia and Cedric as being romantic, Sofia is always well past the legal age of consent. In this fic she's 28 and MARRIED.

This fic is also technically tied in to the "Heart" series, and is the go-between scene from where the last fic, "The Heart Wants What It Wants", left off, and where the beginning of the first scene of the next "Heart" series fic, which will be called "In My Heart Always", will start. However, I don't consider this fic part of the "Heart" series proper itself, thus not putting 'Heart' in the title. But yeah, you definitely cannot call this a "porn without plot" kind of fic either, because there's technically 50,000+ words of plot behind it...

"Combusting" and "Stupefyingly" are totally words now Mister Dictionary, I'm pulling a Shakespeare on you. XP

OKAY, so, all that said and out of the way, if you're a mature legal adult, go ahead and proceed, and tell me what you think if you like! If you're not, please don't, or at least don't say I didn't THOROUGHLY warn you. ))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naturally, even without her formal title, the daughter of a king still had no want of anything. Roland had provided Sofia and Cedric with a hefty sum to live off of on their travels, and had told them to wire for more if they ever needed it.

The first few nights, though, Sofia insisted on camping out together in the woods, looking at the stars together, which Cedric had to admit was nice. He learned about astronomy in school, but he'd never really had a personal interest in it before meeting Sofia, who even as a girl would sometimes insist he take her out to look at the stars.

It was even nicer now, the way she cuddled up next to him for warmth in the middle of the night...

Sofia was careful to keep just as much distance as she knew her nervous husband needed. She was determined to let him have all the time he needed to become comfortable around her, and not pressure him to do it any quicker.

...But then again, after spending several weeks out camping, alone in the woods together with absolutely no one else around to disturb them, and after dropping several maddeningly obvious hints that went thoroughly ignored, Sofia was just about ready to give up on the 'slow and subtle' approach.

A few miles outside of Paris, there was a beautiful inn that Sofia had insisted that they stay at for a few nights. It was once a small mansion that belonged to a wealthy widow, who had spent her life remodeling every room to a different color theme, and had thus named her creation the Arc-en-Manoir, or the Rainbow Mansion.

Now it was owned by the widow's great-grand-niece, who had since turned it into a fancy bed-and-breakfast type inn for distinguished guests. It was also one of the few inns you could find anywhere that would make accommodations for pets, and had several spaces for different kind of animals behind the expansive English-style garden in the back of the mansion. Looking through the pamphlet Sofia had given him to read, Cedric found himself wondering which room his wife would want to stay in - The Rose Room or the Lavender Room seemed like likely choices, he supposed, or perhaps the angelic white Powder Room.

However, to Cedric's surprise, after they arrived at the inn and secured the animals in their private lodgings, Sofia ended up selecting the most expensive and lavish 'Golden Suite'. This was the largest of all the rooms and was situated at the top of the mansion, secluded from the rest of the rooms. One would otherwise stand the chance of running into guests in the hallways of the first or second level, but the Golden Suite, which took up the whole third level of the mansion by itself, was separated from the rest of the mansion by a set of stairs.

"Service d'oreiller?" The middle-aged matron of the inn asked Sofia after collecting her fee.

"Non, merci." Sofia answered politely, then with a blush, she quietly added, "Nous avons besoin de la solitude se il vous plait..."

"Oui." The woman answered with a small, knowing smile, then proceeded to show them to their room.

Sofia's husband raised an eyebrow at her strange request for 'solitude', but nothing was said along the way, and as soon as she had showed them to the door to their room, the matron politely bowed and exited down the stairs.

They entered the room, which was lusciously expansive and laid with a fine lacquered wood that was a deep burnt-orange color, as close to gold as wood could get. The rest of the room was much truer to the literal theme, with paintings of suns and stars in golden frames, and golden posts on the bed, the size of it fit for a king. The bedspread and pillows were a velvet royal blue cross-laced with gold, which looked very fine to the touch.

Cedric had just been about to put down his luggage and give in to the temptation to touch those inviting bed-sheets, but then he suddenly dropped them on impulse as he felt Sofia wrap her arms around his shoulders, and slide her lips up next to his ear.

"This is nice..." She whispered, squeezing his whole body to hers for a moment, before taking her hands back a bit and beginning to massage his shoulders. "Just the two of us..."

Despite what she was doing, which felt very nice, Cedric's body was tense. He was naive, but he wasn't completely clueless. He knew what she wanted from him, and she had been very patient with him so far, but... Oh, he was still -SO- nervous!

What if he did something wrong? Or worse, what if he froze up completely and didn't do anything at all? Sofia couldn't possibly expect this would end well, could she? Lord only knew what she expected at all, which only made him even more high-strung.

She of course could feel how tense he was, and was getting a little nervous herself because of it. Her hands stalled for a moment, and Cedric took the opportunity to move away from them, mumbling, "Er, yes, very nice - Shall I light us a fire then?" He suggested and, grasping at any weak idea to use to escape, he moved towards the fireplace even without her input.

Frowning to herself, Sofia reluctantly let him go, mentioning back to him as she walked the other way towards the bathroom, "Yes, alright, go ahead and do that - I'm going to go take a long, hot bath~"

He blushed at that tidbit of information, trying to ignore the suggestion within. But then, come to think of it, a bath did sound nice to him too. Camping out for a few weeks will really make you appreciate a nice, hot bath. Thankfully there were two bathrooms in this suite, so while Sofia was filling up the tub in the one, Cedric took to the other.

His face red from more than the steamy water, Cedric made sure to wash much more thoroughly than usual, even though he felt a little guilty about using those fancy little flower-shaped bars of soap down to almost nothing but a sliver. His hygiene was normally about average - He tended to be an untidy and disorganized man, but unsanitary he was definitely not, and he knew that, if Sofia were to finally insist some kind of action of him, he absolutely had to be squeaky-clean for it.

So he took much longer in the bath than he normally did, but even when he finally got out and clothed himself again, by the time he got back into the main room, Sofia was still in the bathroom herself.

Well, that was just fine, he supposed, crawling into bed with one of his lighter travel books. And it -was- fine, until about twenty more minutes later, and then it was decidedly not fine at all. The door to Sofia's bathroom jiggled open, and on instinct, upon hearing it, Cedric's eyes traveled there too, not expecting anything out of the ordinary.

His eyes then went nearly as big as teacup-saucers and he abruptly dropped the book he'd been reading when Sofia came out of the bathroom, completely naked, wearing nothing but the amulet. She wasn't even wearing a towel, she was using that to dry her hair, so the rest of her body was completely exposed.

The gasp of sheer and utter shock caught in his throat, almost causing him to choke on it, and he found himself unable to help staring at that perfect form for just a moment, despite his usually stifling modesty. She was literally perfect, in every way. If the ancient Romans had ever seen this exquisite creature, they would have known who they really ought to have modeled Venus, the goddess of love and beauty, after.

But then his stomach began to tense up in a rather odd way, and he knew that she could see him staring out of the corner of her eyes. Feeling self-conscious about it, he quickly threw the covers over his head and curled up into a ball underneath them.

Sofia resisted the urge to sigh aloud, and instead rolled her eyes. After she finished drying her hair, she threw the towel over the back of a chair and walked over to the other side of the bed, which she then crawled into, without putting any clothes on first. What, did Cedric forget they shared a bed now?

Apparently he had, because he let out a little squeak of fright as he felt the covers move, and the mattress shift as she slid into the bed, and crawled over next to him. Then he froze up in the strangest mixture of terror and rapture as he felt her curl her nude body up next to his. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and much to his mortification and undeniable delight, he could feel her breasts pressing up against his back, and the almost-calm but slightly quickened beating of her heart.

He bit down on his bottom lip harshly to keep a groan from emerging, but his body disobeyed him and let it escape anyways once Sofia lowered her lips to his neck and began kissing him there. Sliding her hand up along his chest, she mumbled as her kisses trailed up to his ear, "Cedric, I want you, tonight..."

Merlin's Beard. As if there was anything in the world he wanted more. But... "S-Sofia..." He mumbled quietly, placing his hand over her hand, which had just settled over his erratic, pounding heart. "I... I..." He tried several times more, but the covers over his head were now making him feel much too stuffy and hot, so he finally moved out from under them, and sat upright against the head-board. "Sofia! Listen!"

She stared up at his burning red face wordlessly, waiting for him to go on. After a few more unsuccessful tries at speech, he finally managed to sputter out, "I... I want to, p-p-please you, alright! But I'm nervous and I'm worried that I won't, d-do it... R-Right..." He trailed off, looking away in shame.

Sofia blinked up at him for a moment, then she broke out into a grin. She restrained the urge to giggle too, not wanting to offend her husband for his almost-reasonable fears. "Oh Cedric, it's nothing to be so worried about. It's a terribly easy thing to do, once you know what you're doing..." Her grin then turned into a smirk, "Here, I'll show you..."

He glanced down at her, initially in confusion as she said that, then let out a short gasp as she suddenly crawled into his lap, situating herself in between his legs with her back to his chest, and her head against his collar. She then reached to his sides, and took both of his hands in hers. "Ready?" She inquired, waiting just long enough for him to nod briefly.

She took his shaking hands, and placed them first on her collar. She placed her hands over his and pressed them against her skin there, steadying him and getting him used to her bare skin, and also letting him touch the amulet with his own hands for the very first time, which he couldn't help but marvel at. As soon as his shaking had subsided, she dragged their hands down together over her breasts, squeezing softly once there.

His heartbeat jumped and he sucked in a quick gasp of breath, but otherwise he almost managed to keep calm as she began to gently knead his fingers over the soft, dough-like flesh, her perfectly pert nipples rubbing against his palms.

"Mmm..." She murmured, relaxing back against him. "This feels nice..."

He had to concentrate hard not to swallow his own tongue as he mumbled back to her, "O-Oh, erm, y-yes, that's good..."

As he was mentally smacking himself for the horrible response, she grinned a little devilishly to herself, and laced her fingers in one of his, pushing that hand down further along her stomach. "This should feel even better, though..."

His breath caught in his throat as he realized what she was doing, and he stared as she continued to do it, pushing his hand down past her navel, past the small mound of cinnamon-colored hair, and in between her legs, which she let slide open for him in a clear invitation.

Thankfully for Cedric, she didn't release his hand once there to roam blindly. Instead she directed him exactly where to go, pushing his fingers in between the slit of her maidenhood, and feeling at the shy, small nub there.

"Oh..." She sighed, a blush adorning her cheeks, and Cedric was quite sure that the velveteen wetness coating his fingers was the only thing keeping him from combusting into flames. "Yes, like that..." She continued, rubbing their fingers more boldly at the spot that was causing her to have such enticing reactions.

But then abruptly, she moved her hand back away from his, taking it back up to the breast they had left bare the moment before. Left self-conscious in the light of what she had started, he stalled just a second before quickly continuing her practices, sliding his two front fingers over the magical little spot that she had specified, back and forth.

Almost immediately her head fell back against his shoulder, and she let out a sound that, to Cedric's ears, was almost ethereal, almost as much so as the feel of it was to Sofia. They were both proper people for the most part, but neither could honestly deny that they had ever pleasured themselves in private. Sofia had done so quite a few more times than Cedric had, to be honest, and had always been thinking of him when she did. But even she was amazed to find that, imaginative though she was, she had never expected it to be as good as this. She had never expected it to feel so starkly different and so much better than when she was alone with her thoughts at night.

"Oh, yes..." She bit back a moan as he got more bold with his ministrations, quickening his motions and trying to catch the elusive little bud between his fingers. He could never quite manage to grasp it, but every time he attempted to, it made Sofia groan and roll her head back side to side.

Cedric couldn't help but smile to himself now, watching her in the midst of overwhelming pleasure as he continued to simply rub that sweet-spot. Could it really be this easy? Had he really been so worried all this time, over something this simple...?

The question seemed to answer itself as Sofia suddenly gasped sharply, and to Cedric's shock and strong arousal, she involuntarily pulled her legs closed over his hand like a Venus fly trap, keeping his hand there as she convulsed and rocked against him. He could hardly believe his eyes, but he had to believe the shivers of pleasure around his fingertips and the hitch in her breath, which fell hot upon his earlobe.

He stared, slack-jawed, for a moment, as she caught her breath in great gasps. "D-Did you...? Did I just...?" He tried to ask, his heart throbbing almost as strong as the lower parts of him currently were.

As soon as she had restored enough air to her lungs, Sofia sighed one last time in contentment, and smiled up at her husband. "See? I told you it was easy..."

She finally released his hands and got up to her knees, turning and throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him passionately for a moment or two. Not nearly as nervous anymore, Cedric returned the kiss with gusto this time, and was even the first to initiate 'making out', which was normally Sofia's thing. She was happy to let him, for a moment or two, but soon she wasn't quite as satisfied anymore. Pulling back her lips with a soft 'smack', she leaned in close to his ears and murmured, "I want more..."

"M-More...?" He repeated, unsure, but then gasped to realize that Sofia had undone his trousers while they were kissing, and was now pulling them off from underneath him.

"So much more~" She grinned as he reached down, trying to cover his plain grey undergarments, which seemed to have become a bit too uncomfortably tight for him anyways, with his hands.

"B-But-!" He tried to protest, not really sure -what- he was trying to protest. Everything just seemed to be spinning out of control and although it was rather enjoyable, it was also extremely jarring. "I mean - Aren't I supposed to be on top?" He suddenly squeaked as Sofia reached for his waistband.

Which caused her to stop, and raise an eyebrow at him. "Supposed to...?"

She abruptly broke out into a brief witch-like cackle, unable to stop herself even to spare her naive husband's feelings. "Oh Cedric... You silly, -sexy- man..." He blushed deep red at those words, even more so as she leaned down, kissing his chest, right above his heart, before looking back up into his eyes. "There's really no right or wrong way to do this. If you want to be on top this time, you can... But..."

She grinned and then lowered herself into a seated position on his still-clothed sex, squeezing her legs in close and rocking atop him."Are you sure...?"

"Yes!" He gasped on impulse as he felt her settle her heated womanhood against his lap, which sent a jolt of ecstasy up his spine and to the back of his brain, somehow both sharpening and muddying all his nerves into a static of sensations. He still wasn't sure if his meager throne was worthy of such a queen, but he wouldn't have unseated her for anything in the world. However, he then realized what she had actually asked him, and what he had responded with, and he quickly amended, "I meant, no! No, I wasn't sure - I'm an idiot, don't listen to me, do whatever you want to me, you goddess...!" He babbled breathlessly.

She blushed bright red and grinned with all her teeth showing, very much like a cat about to pounce on prey. "Good! So if there will be no more interruptions..."

His face flushed with color and his chest filled with apprehension as she temporarily moved off of his lap and reached for his waistband once again. He looked away from her as she finally removed the last offending garment and threw it to the side with the rest of his clothing, full of dread at what she might think of what she was currently seeing.

But she said absolutely nothing of his manhood, which much like the rest of him was average, and she didn't stare at it any longer than necessary either. Hesitating just long enough to draw in a calming breath, she took his shy member into her hand, and sat up as she led their bodies to align.

Something occured to Cedric just before she sat down again - His heart leapt with fear, and he almost shouted for her to stop. He had no doubt that she was a virgin, and she was, so he worried that she was about to hurt herself, being so impetuous. His father had never given him 'the talk', and thank god for that because Cedric had lived through quite enough awkwardness in his lifetime without adding that to the list, but Winifred had given him a very brief and flowery run-down of the 'birds and the bees' on his thirteenth birthday, and he'd overheard some of the cruder boys from school bragging about taking their girlfriend's virginity. You had to be careful and go slow, they said, when you 'popped a girl's cherry' for the first time, or else it might hurt.

So for a brief second, he was very sure that the whole experience was about to go downhill in a flash. But he was twice as shocked to realize that, after taking him in completely in one go, she was moaning just as loud as he was, throwing her head back in rapture, just as he was doing against the pillows as he felt that wonderful warmth engulf him.

Gasping a moment to catch her breath and become used to this new arrangement, Sofia took a brief pause before she continued, and Cedric promptly took the opportunity to scold her for nearly giving him a heart-attack, "You need to be more careful! This is your first time, you could have hurt yourself!" Surely it was her first time? Cedric wouldn't blame her for a second if it wasn't, but she sure seemed to know what she was doing, and it really didn't look like it hurt her one bit...?

She rolled her eyes openly at him, "Champion flying horse rider, remember?" Ah. That did make a lot of sense, too.

What did -not- make sense was how stupefyingly good it felt when she shifted on top of him, securing her knees and thighs against his hips as she began to rise, before letting herself fall back down. With a soft grunt, she let her eyes slip shut as she did it again, and again, slightly increasing her pace each time. Biting his lips shut, he watched her through guilty, half-lidded eyes - From a purely physical point of view she was basically using him as a beast of burden, but it felt so much different than that to Cedric, who was currently having not just the most euphoric experience of his life, but also something like a spiritual epiphany.

He suddenly realized, beneath this goddess that he promised to worship daily henceforth, that every dream he had never known he so desperately wanted had come true. This princess - No matter what she said, she would always be a princess to Cedric - Had come into his world and righted every wrong. Then, just to show-off, she sent his body, mind and soul into a warm whirlwind of flawless rhapsody, and had vowed to do it again and again for the rest of their lives.

Forget taking over Enchancia and wielding power over all other men, what nonsense. Happily trapped beneath his wife, and surrounded by golden finery, Cedric had never felt more like a king...

But then again, the greedy mortal in him would always dare for more - Oh, just a bit more - And so he reached up and placed his hands outside of her hips, and held her steady for a moment as he reached up towards that perfect source of warmth and comfort for himself...

Sofia went still for just a few seconds as her dear husband finally gave in to his desires, and then she abruptly cried out and clenched onto him, rocking their bodies together frantically as her inner core convulsed around him. His eyes screwed shut and then went wide open as he felt the furious ebb and flow of her second release crashing over him like the ocean tides that created her most treasured possession, which to his further shock was now beginning to glow with a visible aura of violet magic.

That stream of fuchsia energy flowed out of the glowing amulet, wrapping around Sofia, who had her head tilted back and her mouth agape, temporarily frozen in ecstasy. The magic swirled around her body rapidly for several seconds more as she continued to gasp and writhe on top of him, then suddenly, those purple wisps began streaming into her open mouth, as if she were inhaling the strange magical vapors. Once all of it had disappeared down her throat, she reached down and grabbed Cedric by the shoulders, pulling him up and into an inescapably fierce kiss.

He barely managed to gasp for air before he reached her mouth, but then he immediately wondered, what's the big deal about air anyways? He could feel her magic coursing from her mouth and into his, flowing through his body, mingling with his own. It was as if her magical energy was strengthening his own, fortifying it. Changing it, somehow...

He seemed to lose his breath, caught in that magical kiss, and with so little oxygen left, his body couldn't dam back the deluge of sensation anymore. For a minute, it seemed like little fireworks were going off behind his eyes, and his body tensed up like a loaded spring before finally giving in to his release, which crashed through his veins in a literal flood of endorphins and magic. He'd never felt anything so strangely, simultaneously stressful and relieving in all his life...

"Mmm-! Oh!" He pulled back from her kiss, gasping for much-needed air as the nirvana of all experiences finally began to slowly subside. "Oh, Sofia..."

Still breathing deeply herself, Sofia slowly looked back down at her beloved. With one last sigh, she exclaimed, "Phew!", and smiled widely at him. "That was... Sensational~"

He smirked and rolled his eyes at her bad joke, but was in much too good a mood to scold her for it. He couldn't remember ever feeling so incredibly relaxed before, so strong and full of vitality. His magic had never felt stronger, without a doubt. But at the same time, he was much more than a little dumb-struck, and physically he was completely and utterly exhausted. In this state, not far from involuntarily passing unconscious, he barely managed to mumble back to her, "Yes, you are..."

She snort-giggled and moved off of him, settling next to his side and cuddling up against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him too, and he smiled in pure contentment, lazily rolling on his side and doing all the same to her. "I love you..." They both whispered to each other at the same time, giggling at the same time too when they realized they'd done it.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet man..." Sofia lovingly murmured as Cedric's eyes drooped shut a few seconds later, kissing his forehead before letting her own eyes slip.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In his private rabbit pen out by the garden, Clover finally took his paws off of his long ears. "I hate having super sensitive hearing sometimes..."

Frost-Eye barked from the dog-house he was tied to a few feet away, "Hey Mister Clover! Guess what I heard!"

"Forget what you heard and go to sleep, you troublesome pup!" Clover growled back at him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


End file.
